Mi otro yo
by Linz Hidaka
Summary: Los blade breakers han pasado a las finales del torneo y pronto se enfrentaran a los Blades Hunters. Diviertanse conociendo a este misterioso equipo y como le va a los blade breakers con él. DESCONTINUADA
1. Capitulo 1

~ Mi otro yo ~  
  
Bueno aquí vamos con nuestro primer fic, lo digo en plural por que lo hice junto con mi amiga Miharu, la redacción queda a cargo de ella mientras que el plasmarlo en la PC estuvo bajo mi cuidado (el original esta en cuaderno), espero que les guste nuestras ocurrencias y la narración de mi compañera.  
  
Como no esta de mas prevenir, tengo que decir que Bey Blade y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro/Takara/Beyblade Project/ TV Tokyo y nosotras solo nos entretenemos destrozando esta historia  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
El sol apenas y comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte, el reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana, todos en la habitación yacían sobre sus respectivos futones, totalmente hechizados por el hada de los sueños, todos excepto Kai que llevaba ya despierto buen tiempo esperando que los otros se levantaran para entrenar para entrenar con sus bey blades, obviamente aquellos no compartían los planes de Kai, de hecho tenían su propio plan: despertar hasta que los jugos gástricos visiten el estomago y produzcan la sensación del hambre. Mas como era de esperarse, el líder de los Blade Breakers no iba a permitir que sus lirones compañeros siguieran en su quinto sueño, Kai comienza a mover con uno de sus pies el futon de Ray.  
  
- ¿Qué, que pasa?- Ray comienza a despertar volteando hacia la ventana- aun es muy temprano- dice quejándose, Kai le lanza una mirada asesina- pero no importa, al que madruga Dios lo ayuda- se levanta tan rápido como puede, enseguida levanta a Max y Kenny se despierta por si solo al escuchar los ruiditos que hacían los otros.  
  
- Lo siento- se disculpa Kenny al ver la expresión de ira de Kai- Dizzy y yo no dormimos anoche por estar revisando los datos.  
  
- No me siento muy bien- exclamo Max aun en el futon  
  
- Argh, esto es lo único que nos faltaba- exclamo aun mas molesto Kai- Tyson, se supone que ya deberíamos estar entrenando.  
  
- No creo que escuche eso Kai, y a decir verdad Max, no te vez muy bien, creo que deberíamos llamar a un doctor- dice Ray dirigiéndose mas a Kai que a los otros, este se dirige al baño y un minuto mas tarde sale de el con una cubeta en la mano, Ray y Max lo observan detenidamente, Max salta del futon algo asustado.  
  
- No se preocupen, ya me siento mejor- dice con una voz temblorosa, enseguida cae al suelo inconsciente, Kai se acerca a Tyson y vacía la cubeta sobre él.  
  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- el grito de Tyson puede escucharse en varios kilómetros a la redonda- existen formas mas correctas de despertar a las personas- Tyson es prácticamente ignorado por Kai.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Media hora mas tarde, Ray y Tyson entrenaban bajo la supervisión y critica de Kai, el doctor decretó que Max se había contagiado de varicela, al parecer contaba con mas pecas de las que usualmente tiene, así que tenia que reposar al menos dos semanas, Kenny y Dizzy serian sus enfermeros.  
  
Al parecer Tyson ya estaba bastante cansado de escuchar las criticas que hacia Kai acerca de su desempeño y el de Dragoon, así que como forma de sacar toda su ira, lanzó su bey blade con toda la fuerza que le fue posible utilizar, el bey blade cayó al plato sobe el bey blade de Ray, haciéndolo salir del plato disparado en todas direcciones, estrellándose con una pared dirigiéndose hacia la nuca de Kai, golpeándolo y haciéndole caer inconsciente.  
  
- ¡TYSON, LO MATASTE! - dice Ray en tono asustado. - Lo matamos, querrás decir, tanto peca el que mata a la vaca como el que le agarra la pata.  
  
- ¿Cuál vaca?, es Kai y yo no le agarre ninguna pata  
  
- Bueno, tenemos que buscar una manera de deshacernos del cuerpo, les diremos a los otros que ya no quiso ser parte de los Blade Breakers.  
  
- ¬.¬ O podríamos revisarlo para saber si aun sigue vivo.  
  
- Creo que es un mejor plan- dice Tyson acercándose a Kai y arrodillándose- aun tiene pulso, sigue vivo.  
  
- Tendremos que llamar al doctor.otra vez, espero no sea nada grave  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- TYSON, ¿QUE LE HICISTE A KAI?- grita Kenny asustado al ver entrar a Ray y a Tyson cargando a Kai.  
  
- ¿YO?, ¿Por qué siempre me culpan a mi?, además fue un accidente- después de unos minutos el medio se presenta para revisar a Kai, este comenzaba a despertar algo atontado y aquejumbrado por el intenso dolor de cabeza.  
  
- ¡Kai!, ¡al fin!- Tyson corre hacia el futon.  
  
- ¿Kai?- pregunta este totalmente confundido, Tyson voltea a ver a Ray igualmente confundido y con una mirada de temor.  
  
- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?  
  
- Kai, ¿no nos recuerdas?- pregunta Tyson, una sonrisita malévola se le dibuja en el rostro- somos tus ami.- el doctor aparta a Tyson de Kai.  
  
- Permítame revisarlo- dice el doctor, después de unos minutos se acerca a Tyson y Ray que esperaban junto a la puerta- ¿saben como se golpeo la cabeza?- les pregunta, estos se voltean a ver con expresión de culpa, Tyson de un suspiro de resignación.  
  
- Le pegamos con un Bey Blade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
El doctor ya se había marchado después de dar un sermón acerca de lo peligroso que puede ser el bey blade, Tyson por supuesto había ignorado todo lo dicho, salvo el diagnostico de Kai que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza como si fuese eco.  
  
- ¿AMNESIA?- exclama Tyson en tono asustado- amnesia- se repite a si mismo como disfrutándolo- no puede ser tan malo, quizás así sea mas agradable.  
  
- Bromeas ¿cierto?, estamos casi en las finales del torneo asiático, y sin Max ni Kai ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- dice Ray en tono serio. - ¿a mi que me preguntas?, yo que se- ambos voltean a ver a Kai que estaba sentado en el futon, tenia una expresión confundida y veía hacia todos lados, al sentir la mirada de los chicos voltea hacia ellos sonriéndoles.  
  
- ¿Sonrió?- se asombra Tyson- ese no puede ser nuestro Kai- Kenny había estado afuera hablando con el doctor, Kai tenia un gran chichón tras la cabeza.  
  
- Kai, ¿no recuerdas nada?- Kenny se acerca a él, este no le responde- ¿Kai?  
  
- Perdón, ¿me hablas a mi?, es que, yo no se quien es Kai.  
  
- No, no recuerdas nada, o es un buen actor- dice Kenny más para si mismo- tú eres Kai.  
  
- ¿En verdad?, que bien, creí que no tenia nombre, y, ¿Quién eres tu?  
  
- Yo soy Kenny.  
  
- Mucho gusto Kenny- Kai estira su mano derecha para saludar, aun sonriendo.  
  
- Ellos son Tyson, Ray y el chico con varicela es Max, somos tu equipo.  
  
- Si, somos los Blade Breakers, los campeones mundiales de Bey Blade- Tyson interrumpe a Kenny  
  
- ¿Bey Blade?- pregunta Kai totalmente confundido- ¿Qué es bey blade?  
  
- Ay no- todos se voltean a ver con cara preocupada.  
  
- ¿Tendremos que entrenarlo?, y las semifinales son mañana- exclama Tyson, Kai seguía sin entender palabra.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ese día Tyson no pudo tomar descansos, ni disfrutar de la menos una buena comida, toda la mañana, la tarde y una parte de la noche la dedicaron a entrenar a Kai, sin muy buenos resultados, habían tenido que empezar por decirle lo que era un bey blade, cada una de sus partes, pero lo mas difícil fue enseñarle a girar el bey blade.  
  
- ¡Si!, por fin, lo hice girar- exclama Kai muy feliz  
  
- Bueno, ahora va el ataque- Tyson lanza su bey blade y este saca al bey blade de Kai disparado.  
  
- Es un desastre- continua Tyson decepcionado- bueno, no se puede ser siempre el campeón mundial.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fin del capitulo.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo y que quieran leer el siguiente, si les agradó por favor dejen un review, así sabremos si vale la pena que mis manitas sufran al pasar esto a la comp., se vale todo tipo de critica.  
  
No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo, podrán ver a los White Tigres pelear para el pase a las finales al igual que los Blade Breakers.  
  
Hasta la próxima.  
Por Linz Hidaka y Miharu-Yasha 


	2. Capitulo 2

~ Mi otro yo ~  
  
Al parecer esta historia esta pasando sin pena ni gloria (mas pena que gloria) al menos a alguien le interesa.  
  
Gracias Tamara-Shadow por tu review, solo por ti le seguire.  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
La luz que se filtraba por la ventana pegaba en la cara de Tyson, que apenas despertaba, todos ya se habían levantado, estaban esperándolo solo a él. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ Mientras tanto, el blade estadio estaba totalmente lleno, en las bancas designadas a los equipos se encontraban ya los White Tigers, del otro lado estaban tres chicas.  
  
- ¡Ay, tengo tantos nervios!- dice una chica de cabello color zanahoria y ojos violeta, mientras observaba a la multitud en las gradas.  
  
- Se valiente Lina- una chica de cabello rojo y ojos azules coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Lina- ¡Haremos papilla a los White Tiger! ¡Derrotare a Mariah y me quedare con Ray!  
  
- Ay no, ya empezó a exagerar- dice una tercera chica de cabello blanco y ojos amarillos.  
  
- ¿Y si perdemos?- pregunta una preocupada Lina a la chica anterior, Saki (Miharu: ese es su nombre)  
  
- Durante todo este año nos levantaremos a las 4:00 de la mañana a entrenar para ganar el próximo año, y no habrá dulces- se escucha la enérgica voz de Saki.  
  
- ¡Sin dulces!, buuuaaaaaaaa  
  
- ¡¿Desde las cuatro de la mañana?!- dice Kizuna, la otra chica, sorprendida y con cara de horror.  
  
- Ya me escucharon, así que ganan o ganan- dice Saki.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ - ¿Por qué venimos a ver este enfrentamiento?- pregunta Kai caminando tras Tyson por entre las hileras buscando un asiento.  
  
- Por que Ray quería venir a ver jugar a su novia- contesta Tyson burlonamente.  
  
- Eso no es cierto Tyson.  
  
- ¿ah no? ¿Entonces por que estas rojo?  
  
- ¡Quieren dejar de decir tonterías!, estamos aquí para tomar datos.  
  
Lina veía de nuevo entre el publico, su mirada se detuvo al ver a los Blade Breakers.  
  
- ¡Miren, es Kai!- Lina comienza a saltar y a mover las manos para atraer la atención de Kai- ¡KAI! ¡KAI!- Kai voltea hacia Lina.  
  
- Esa chica me esta saludando, ¿la conozco?  
  
- No, ignórala- contesta Tyson fríamente, Kai ignora a este y saluda a Lina.  
  
- ¿Vieron?, ¡me saludó!- Lina tomas sus manos y las acerca a su cara dando un largo suspiro.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- Desde la torre de China, sede del campeonato asiático, les saluda Brad Best y mi compañero A. J. Topper, valla que se ha reunido gente esta vez, ya veo caras de emoción en el público.  
  
- Yo mas bien veo la cara de preocupación de las Blade Hunters, no me sorprende, es la primera vez que se presentan en un torneo bey blade según dicen, no se preocupen chicas, o debería decir cuidado, los White Tiger son de los mejores equipos asiáticos e inclusive a nivel mundial.  
  
- No deberías asustarlas A. J., podrían sorprendernos.  
  
- Los primeros en bey batallar serán Kevin de los White Tiger contra Saki de las Blade Hunters, dinos sus datos Brad.  
  
- Hasta ahora los White Tiger no han decepcionado a sus seguidores, y sobre decir que Kevin es un excelente bey luchador y con su bestia bit Mono Loco ha logrado pasar invicto durante todo el torneo. Pero por otro lado, las Blade Hunters han logrado llegar hasta las semifinales con fantásticos resultados, a pesar de ser nuevas en el bey blade son unas excelentes jugadoras, lo que mas nos ha dejado sorprendidos es el peculiar ataque ofensivo de Saki, es muy poderoso y junto a su bestia bit Draco pareciera ser que nada la detiene.  
  
- Muchas gracias Brad, creí que nunca terminaríamos, ahora si, ¡competidores acérquense al plato!- el plato presentaba tanta arena simulando Arabia Saudita incluyendo los castillos árabes en miniatura- ¡es hora de bey blade-batallar: 3,2,1, let it rip- los bey blades son lanzados al plato creando remolinos de arena a su alrededor, Saki ataca con su Draco a Mono Loco y este sale despedido del plato cayendo a un lado de Kevin.  
  
- Esto es sorprendente Brad, Saki ha hecho salir el bey blade de Kevin en fracción de segundos, al parecer la arena le facilito sacarlo del plato, ¡La ganadora de la primera ronda es Saki de las Blade Hunters!- la segunda ronda comienza, Saki intenta atacar de la misma manera que en un principio pero el bey blade de Kevin evade el ataque.  
  
- ¡Ataca Mono Loco!- ordena Kevin a su bey blade, este adquiere una velocidad impresionante, se mueve de un lado a otro.  
  
- Después de evitar a Draco, Mono Loco se prepara para atacar, pero Saki no se da por vencida tan fácilmente, intenta a toda costa atacar para deshacerse de una vez por todas de Kevin- mientras el bey blade de Kevin seguía su rutina girando cada vez mas rápido hasta obtener la velocidad adecuada y ataca sorpresivamente a Draco haciéndolo salir disparado del plato.  
  
- La segunda ronda es para Kevin de los White Tiger- Saki comienza a enfadarse y en sus ojos parece haber fuego, voltea a ver a sus compañeras y estas tienen una expresión preocupada, Lina le sonríe y levanta su pulgar en señal de suerte- ¡Hora de comenzar la tercera ronda: 3, 2,1, let it rip!- una vez mas los bey blades llegan al plato girando con velocidad, esta vez la táctica de Saki es diferente, comienza girando apartado del bey blade de Kevin.  
  
- ¡Draco, ataca! ¡Garras de fuego! (Linz: fue lo único que se me ocurrió)- un dragón occidental sale del bey blade y acercándose al bey blade de Kevin hace salir totalmente destrozado del plato, la peculiar sonrisa de Kevin se desvaneció de su rostro cambiándose por una expresión triste y decepcionada.  
  
- La ganadora es Saki, quien ha destrozado el bey blade de Kevin- una gran sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Saki.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Después de los cinco minutos de descanso Kizuna se acerca al plato que ha sido cambiando por una representación en miniatura del rió Ganges con todo y agua, Mariah también se acerca al plato, voltea hacia las gradas y le manda una gran sonrisa a Ray igualmente correspondida, Kizuna arde en celos.  
  
- Seré la ganadora de esta batalla y Ray será mío- dice Kizuna muy ufana.  
  
- Te equivocas yo seré la vencedora.  
  
- Valla, hay fuego en sus miradas- interrumpe Brad  
  
- Mira Ray, parece que la batalla es por ti- dice Tyson burlonamente. Ray estaba más sonrojado que nunca.  
  
- Chicas, chicas, tranquilas, guarden toda su energía para la batalla, listas 3, 2, 1, let it rip- los bey blades caen al suelo enfrentándose uno contra el otro sin lograr nada.  
  
- ¡Destruyelo Galux!  
  
- No permitas que te venza Drake, ¡atacalo!- ambos bey blades giran sin control, golpeándose y repeliéndose uno al otro, hasta que uno de ellos sale disparado.  
  
-¡La victoria es para Mariah!- dice A. J.  
  
- (furiosa) No puede ser- dice totalmente molesta Kizuna.  
  
La segunda ronda dio inicio exactamente igual a la primera, ambas cegadas por los celos no pensaban estrategias, solo atacaban con el afán de sacarse una a la otra del plato.  
  
- He oído de muy buena fuente que a los gatos no les gusta el agua- dice Kizuna, su bey blade se acerca a la orilla del pequeño río salpicando a Galux.  
  
- ¡¿Como te atreves?!- ambos bey blade se van uno contra otro, chocando, el bey blade de Kizuna lanza al bey blade de Mariah hacia el río, perdiendo Galux el control y dejando de girar.  
  
- La ganadora de la segunda ronda es Kizuna, vaya que estas chicas son aguerridas ¿no Brad?, es mejor ni acercarse a ellas.  
  
- En esta ronda se decide quien se queda con Ray- exclama Kizuna preparando su bey blade.  
  
- 3, 2, 1, let it rip- grita A. J.  
  
Ambas lanzan su bey blade, Mariah ataca al bey blade de Kizuna con lo intención de destrozarlo, pero Kizuna lo esquiva para intentar atacar ella, con el mismo resultado que Mariah, ambos bey blades giran cerca de la orilla del plato uno tras otro, bajan al centro del plato esquivando el pequeño río, se atacan una a la otra y tal es el impacto que se hacen volar fuera del palto el uno al otro. El publico espera que uno caiga al suelo.  
  
- ¡Es un empate!- anuncia A. J., mientras Mariah y Kizuna casi explotan del coraje- todo depende de Lina y Lee, háblanos sobre ellos Brad.  
  
- Lee es el líder de los White Tiger, su bestia bit Galeon es de las más fuetes en toda Asia, mientras que Lina tiene esa extraña forma de jugar, es más defensiva que ofensiva, mientras que su bestia bit es un ave prehistórica muy astuta (Linz: imagínense a Lugia)- el piso se abre para dejar salir el plato, que es una copia de la cordillera del Himalaya, Lina y Lee se acerca a él.  
  
- ¡Listos competidores, 3, 2, 1, let it rip!...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin del capitulo.  
Lograran los White Tigers llegar a las finales?, tendran que esperarse hasta el siguiente cap., jijiji, bueno me despido y espero les haya gustado este capitulo, chao  
  
By Linz Hidaka y Miharu Yasha 


	3. Capitulo 3

~ Mi otro yo ~  
  
Un nuevo capitulo llega, espero que no se molesten por que tardo en subirlos, nuevamente gracias Tamara- Shadow por tu review, espero este capitulo te agrade también.  
  
Espero pronto subir otra historia, pero por ahora les dejo con este capitulo.  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
La tercera ronda esta a punto de dar inicio, los contrincantes: Lina de las Blade Hunters contra Lee de los White Tigers. El escenario plato del la cordillera del Himalaya.  
  
- ¡Listos competidores, 3, 2, 1, let it rip!- los bey blade entran al plato, el bey blade de Lina se esconde entre las montañas, mas sin embargo el bey blade de Lee lo encuentra y lo ataca desde arriba haciéndolo perder el equilibrio para después dejar de girar- ¡La victoria es para Lee!- Lina voltea hacia Saki esbozando una risita nerviosa- te lo dije Brad, los White Tigers son difíciles de vencer, en especial su líder Lee.  
  
- No comas ansias A. J., aun faltan dos rondas y en caso de ganar Lee, quedarían en empate.  
  
Al comenzar la segunda ronda Lina hace girar su bey blade sobre una montaña, la mas alta de la cordillera, manteniéndose al margen de el bey blade de Lee, este va hacia el bey blade de Lina, pero esta lo hace saltar de una montaña a otra, Galeon lo sigue de cerca, Lina le pide a su bey blade quedarse donde esta y cuando Lee dirige a Galeon hacia su bey blade, esta lo hace saltar en su mismo lugar cayendo sobre Galeon, este se resistía a dejar de girar, el bey blade de Lina baja de Galeon y lo ataca, Galeon roda montaña abajo lateralmente cayendo boca abajo y la victoria es para Lina.  
  
Kizuna y Saki vitoreaban *una mas* pensó Lina.  
  
- 3, 2, 1, let it rip- anuncio A. J. la ultima ronda, los bey blade caen en el plato, uno muy retirado del otro y rodeando montañas se acercan poco a poco, Lee ataca a Lina ordenando a Galeon salir.  
  
-¡Garra de tigre!- grita- no pensé que tendría que usar mi bestia bit contigo- dice ufano.  
  
- Sal Lisitea no nos podemos dejar vencer, ¡ataca! ¡Tormenta de hielo!- el bey blade de Lina giraba alrededor de Galeon lanzando espinas de hielo, la tormenta no permitía ver lo que sucedía, al terminar el ataque, Galeon yacía estático en el centro del plato, dos segundos mas tarde un crack nos dice que Galeon a caído y la ganadora es Lina.  
  
- Las ganadoras son las Blade Hunters que se enfrentaran a los ganadores del siguiente enfrentamiento...- Lina toma su bey blade y corre emocionada hacia Kizuna y Saki.  
  
-¡Gane!, ¡Ganamos!  
  
- Yo no, ¿Cómo puede ser que empatara con Mariah?  
  
- Tendrán que compartir a Ray- dice Saki en tono burlón.  
  
- Eso nunca- Lina se dirige hacia los White Tigers, Saki la sigue y tras ella va Kizuna de mala gana.  
  
- Fue una excelente batalla Lee- dice Lina dándole la mano.  
  
- Igual opino yo, Kevin- dice Saki imitando a Lina.  
  
- Pues yo no- dice Kizuna mostrando su lengua.  
  
- Igual yo- agrega Mariah haciendo lo mismo. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ - Estamos perdidos- dice Kenny con expresión de terror- son fantásticas.  
  
- Por favor Kenny no es para tanto, cualquiera le puede ganar a los White Tiger- dice Tyson irritado.  
  
- Eso no es cierto Tyson, en verdad son buenas, y con Kai en ese estado- dice Ray viendo a Kai.  
  
- ¿Me llamaron?- pregunta Kai desconcertado. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- Los siguientes en bey batallar son los blade breakers contra el equipo estrella (no chicas, Hao no esta en esta historia), te das cuenta Brad, cada vez hay mas chicas dentro del deporte del Bey blade- dice A. J.  
  
- Tienes razón A. J., eso es bueno, eso quiere decir que cada vez es más popular.  
  
- Nuestro turno chicos- dice Tyson- tu iras primero Ray, luego...pues Kai, yo iré al final- les dice mientras bajan hacia las bancas de los respectivos equipos, también llegaban por otro lado tres chicas, el equipo estrella. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- Saki, ¿estuve bien? ¿Si? ¿Si?  
  
- Si- responde Saki fríamente (Linz: ya sabemos a donde se fue la personalidad de Kai)  
  
- Entonces, mi paga- Saki buscaba en una pequeña mochila, de ella sacó algo que escondió en su mano, la cual alzo diciendo:  
  
- ¡Alcanzalo!- en su mano tenia caramelos (Miharu: Lina es hiperactiva y una maniaca de los dulces), Lina se subía a su asiento para quitarle los dulces. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar, el equipo estrella se preparaba para empezar, una de sus integrantes, una chica de cabello café y ojos de igual color, veía con emoción a los blade breakers, para ser exactos veía a Ray sin poder disimular su alegría.  
  
- ¡Como todos sabemos, los blade breakers son unos excelentes jugadores y campeones mundiales del bey blade, mas sin embargo el equipo estrella no para inadvertido, ya que ha logrado llegar hasta las semifinales!- decía A. J. con emoción- en la primera ronda competirán Ray de los blade breakers, contra Misato del equipo estrella- esta ultima se dirigía emocionada hacia el plato.  
  
- ¡RAY, RAY, RAY!- se escuchaban porras a Ray de distintas direcciones del estadio; una venia del lugar donde se hallaba Mariah, la otra provenía de Kizuna, Saki se tapaba la cara con una mano.  
  
- Yo no la conozco- se decía Saki escondiéndose en su lugar, Lina veía a Kai con ojos enamorados (♥.♥)  
  
- ¿Están listos? ¡3, 2, 1, let it rip! - gritaba A. J.  
  
-¡Ve Drigger!- el bey blade de Ray cae al plato.  
  
-¡Ve Calisto!- el blade de Misato también cae al plato, Mariah y Kizuna gritaban a todo pulmón tratando de superarse la una a la otra, Ray no podía seguir ignorando los gritos de sus admiradoras y totalmente ruborizado volteó de un lado a otro para ver a las susodichas, en ese momento Misato que también había volteado de un lado a otro aprovechó para atacar a Drigger mientras Ray estaba distraído y finalmente sacarlo del plato.  
  
- La victoria en la primera ronda es para Misato del equipo estrella- anunció A. J.  
  
- ¿Cómo se te ocurre perder?, ¡Tienes que ganarle las siguientes rondas, sino sera caso perdido!- reclamaba muy, muy molesto Tyson (Miharu: Tiene envidia por que nunca ha tenido admiradoras, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA)(Linz: ¬.¬ Se nota que no te agrada)  
  
- No deberías dejarte llevar por unas caras bonitas, ¿Qué no ves que no tenemos esperanzas- Tyson veía a Kai jugando con sus manos (Miharu: de una manera tan inocente y tan linda que ay, ser veía tan lindo)- ¿ves?  
  
- Tienes razón Tyson *celoso* esta vez lo haré mejor- la segunda ronda ya había comenzado, los bey blades giraban en el plato.  
  
- ¡Garra de tigre!  
  
- ¡Garras de acero Calisto! – un hámster gigante (Linz: no puede ser posible que escriba eso) salió del bey blade de Misato, ambos bey blades chocaban fuertemente el uno contra el otro, sacando chispas.  
  
- Los bey blades se están atacando el uno al otro sin parar, obviamente Ray no piensa volver a perder.  
  
- ¡Vamos Drigger, sacalo del plato!, no podemos dejarnos vencer.  
  
- No te dejes Calisto, ¡pelea!- ambos bey blades vuelven a atacarse, el bey blade de Misato perdió el equilibrio y dejo de girar.  
  
- ¡El ganador es Ray! Y ahora están en empate- decía A. J.  
  
La tercera ronda ya había comenzado, en ella se decidía quien ganaría el primer set.  
  
- El bey blade de Ray toma la delantera atacando al bey blade de Misato, este chico no quiere perder, pero Misato no lo va a dejar ganar tan fácilmente.  
  
- ¡Vamos Calisto! ¡Atacalo!- el bey blade de Misato trata de atacar a Drigger pero este la esquiva y vuelve a atacarla, el bey blade de Misato sale disparado del plato.  
  
- ¡El ganador es Ray!  
  
- Fue una buena batalla- le dice Ray a Misato.  
  
- Si... gracias- contesta Misato sonriéndole y totalmente sonrojada.  
  
- Los siguientes jugadores son Kaoru del equipo estrella, contra Kai de los blade breakers.  
  
- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡KAI! ¡KAI! ¡KAI!- Lina gritaba emocionada con matas en las manos (Miharu: ¿de donde las saco?, quien sabe)  
  
- Que afortunados los blade breakers, cada uno tiene su propia admiradora, creo que dejare este trabajo y me dedicare a jugar bey blade.  
  
- No creo que tengas suerte A. J.  
  
- Gracias Brad, volviendo con el torneo, por que mejor no, das sus referencias.  
  
- Bien, bien, Kaoru del equipo estrella, a jugado muy bien hasta ahora, ha tenido sus malos ratos, pero al lado de su fantástica bestia bit Dafilium, también ha conseguido victorias, por otro lado, Kai de los blade breakers ya nos ha deleitado antes con su extraordinaria manera de jugar al bey blade, y Dranzer, su bestia bit nos ha demostrado su gran capacidad.  
  
- Podrían dejar de echarle flores a los blade breakers- decía Saki molesta- no son los mejores- Lina y Kizuna voltean a verla con mirada asesina- ¿Qué?  
  
- Listos competidores, 3, 2, 1, let it rip...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fin del capitulo.  
  
¿Podrá ganar Kai esta ronda o será un rotundo fracaso? (espero que ninguna admiradora de el quiera matarme en el siguiente capitulo), bueno esto apenas se esta poniendo bueno, no pueden perderse el sig. Cáp.  
  
Si desean comunicarse con nosotras pueden enviarnos un e-mail a linz_fujimi@hotmail.com o simplemente dejen un review, si quieren conocer a las blade hunters les puede mostrar imágenes.  
  
Chaito a todos y hasta pronto  
Atte. Linz Hidaka y Miharu-yasha. 


	4. Capitulo 4

~ Mi otro yo~  
  
Un capitulo mas, nuevamente te agradezco Tamara- Shadow por tu review, espero no te decepciones por lo que estas a punto de leer, pero no te preocupes, después de este capitulo las cosas mejoraran para Kai, al menos eso pienso.  
  
Para los que les gusta el humor y la aventura les recomiendo mi historia "Un trío sin igual" que se encuentra el la pagina de FictionPress.com en la sección manga (eres una tramposa) shhhhhhhhhhh cállate Ángel, todo se vale...eso creo.  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
- Listos competidores, 3, 2, 1, let it rip- el combate entre Kai y Kaoru daba inicio, el bey blade de Kaoru cae al plato girando, el de Kai también cae, pero apenas llega al plato es atacado por el bey blade de Kaoru e instantáneamente sale disparado del plato. Causando gran asombro en el publico, especialmente Saki y Lina (Linz: no puede ser que este escribiendo esto, ¿Cómo es posible que me atreva?).  
  
-¿Acaso te estas burlando de mi?- Kaoru pregunta a Kai muy molesta- por que no me parece justo el hecho de que seas un hombre y yo una mujer no significa que sea mas débil que tu y ser el líder de los blade breakers no te hace mejor que yo y no me agrada que me dejaras ganar la primera ronda solo para hacerme quedar en ridículo en las siguientes (Linz: esta niña si que tiene muchos traumas, ¿no creen?)  
  
- °.°? Lo, lo siento- Kai estaba súper confundido, y se disculpa solo por cortesía, mientras Lina se hallaba totalmente anonadada.  
  
- ¡No te preocupes Kai, es solo la primera ronda, puedes recuperarte en las siguientes! ¡Vamos tu puedes Kai!- gritaba Lina después de recuperarse de la sorpresa, Kai voltea sonrojado, le sonríe a Lina y la saluda levantando la mano indecididamente (Miharu: no se si existe esa palabra).  
  
- Ay, me sonrió- Lina suspira y se deja caer en el asiento.  
  
- Lina, por favor- dice Saki secamente.  
  
- 3, 2, 1, let it rip- la segunda ronda daba comienzo, el bey blade de Kaoru se había adelantado a caer y giraba en el centro del plato, enseguida cayó el de Kai girando verticalmente (de lado) cerda de la orilla del plato llegando al centro y cayendo sobre el bey blade de Kaoru. Tyson se lleva una mano al rostro decepcionado, Ray intenta fallidamente contener la risa, Saki esta anonadada, Kizuna lo ignoraba, Kaoru y Lina están boquiabiertas, Misado y Miyuki celebran su victoria (Linz: y que bueno que no hay más personajes).  
  
- Ah...esto no me lo esperaba, la ganadora es Kaoru del equipo estrella- A. J. anunció azorado.  
  
- No puede ser, ese no puede ser Kai- Lina deja caer las motas en el suelo dejándose caer en su asiento decepcionada, Kenny trataba de calmar a Tyson, Kai lo miraba con cierto temor. (Linz: y yo me pongo a llorar por lo que acaba de suceder, buaaaaaaa)  
  
- En la última ronda se decide quien será el campeón que pasara a las finales y se enfrentara contra las Blade Hunters, Tyson de los blade breakers contra Miyuki del equipo estrella- Miyuki y Tyson se dirigen al plato lanzándose miradas de ira- Danos sus datos Brad.  
  
- Miyuki es una excelente bey luchadora, no cabe la menor duda, y junto a su bestia bit Anteke podría ser realmente invencible, por otro lado, Tyson es un chico del cual no hay mucho que decir que ustedes no sepan, un fantástico jugador y una excelente Bestia bit la que tiene...(Linz: aunque podríamos agregar que es un pesado, presumido y últimamente tirano).  
  
- Gracias Brad, creo que volviste a emocionarte, competidores listos, 3, 2, 1. Let it rip- los bey blades caen al plato, Tyson ataca con furia y logra sacar al bey blade de Miyuki del plato, la primer ronda es para Tyson, cosa que desagrada totalmente a Miyuki, quien ataca con fuerza en la segunda ronda.  
  
- No permitiré que me ganes tan fácilmente- le informa Miyuki a Tyson- ¡Ve Anenke! ¡Colmillos venenosos!- del bey blade se eleva una figura de una cobra color negra, con apariencia aterradora.  
  
- Valla, debo admitir que me sorprendes, realmente no esperaba pedir la ayuda de mi bestia bit, ¡Dragoon huracán fantasma!- era una lastima el esfuerzo en vano de Tyson, por que requirió a Dragoon algo tarde, ahora se limitaba a ver su bey blade salir disparado del plato.  
  
- Eres muy confiado ¿no Tyson?- dijo Miyuki burlonamente, Tyson la veía con mas odio que antes, la tercera y ultima ronda se abrió paso con un desenfrenado arranque de ataque y defiende por parte de ambos bey blades, la siempre presencia de Miyuki y Tyson calentaba el estadio.  
  
- Es una batalla bastante ecuánime- anuncio A. J.- no sabría decir quien ganara- ambos chicos invocaron a sus bestias, una gran nube de polvo cubría el plato imposibilitando la visión, al desvanecerse este, podía observarse dos bey blade girar desvalanceadamente en el plato, el primero que cayera seria el perdedor, Miyuki imploraba a su bey blade no detenerse, Tyson animaba al suyo para que continuara girando.  
  
- ¡La victoria es para...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Continuara...  
  
Ya se han de odiarme por hacer perder a Kai, pero como ya dije, hay tiempos mejores... ¿o acaso creen que me gusto escribir eso?, espero que por lo demás les allá gustado, perdón si esta muy corto el capitulo, pero es que me gusta crear el suspenso.  
  
Chao a todos y nos leemos pronto.  
  
Por Linz Hidaka y Miharu Yasha. 


	5. Capitulo 5

~ Mi otro yo ~  
  
Bueno aquí esta el quinto capitulo, perdón si tarde tanto en subirlo pero es que estábamos en periodo de exámenes y no podía darme el lujo ni de escribir ni de conectarme al internet, sinceramente aun no leo los rewiew así que si no contesto a ellos ya saben por que.  
  
Tal vez después de este cap. Tarde un poco mas en subir los demás, ya que Miharu aun no ha terminado el seis y no le veo ganas de apurarse, pero tarde o temprano los subiré, también les sugiero mis historias que aparecerán en fiction press, una pagina hermana de esta de fan fiction, apenas he subido el primer Cáp. de una de ellas pero próximamente subiré mas.  
  
Mejor le paro y los dejo con la historia, ¿Cuál bey blade habrá caído?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Se podía observar a dos bey blade girar desvalanceadamente en el plato, el primero que cayera seria el perdedor, Miyuki rezaba por que no se detuviera, Tyson animaba al suyo para que continuara girando.  
  
- ¡La victoria es para Tyson! ¡Los blade breakers se enfrentaran contra las blade hunters aquí mismo en tres días y sabremos quien competirá por ir a los mundiales en el campeonato norteamericano!- anunciaba efusivamente A. J.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eran las diez de la mañana y todos seguían durmiendo, era de esperarse, la persona que se ocupaba de despertarlos apenas y sabia su nombre, además no tenían de que preocuparse, pelearían contra unas niñitas, había dicho Tyson ufanándose, no saben contra quien se enfrentan dijo el también. Así pues descansaban tranquilamente, mientras tanto cierto grupo de chicas, encabezadas por Saki, caminaban en los alrededores del lugar donde se hospedaban los blade breakers.  
  
Flash Back (Miharu: he de mencionar que este flash back se debe a que lo que voy a escribir se me olvido escribirlo antes)  
  
Saki se había esfumado con el pretexto de ir al baño, así que Lina y Kizuna caminaban por uno de los pasillos del estadio, Kizuna se había detenido al escuchar la voz de su adorado Ray, y junto con Lina se habían regresado hasta donde estaba él, grande fue su sorpresa y sus celos al verlo con Mariah, debido a esto se habían mantenido lo suficientemente lejos para no ser vistas por ellos y lo suficientemente cerca para poder escucharlos.  
  
- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Deberíamos de buscar a Saki- decía Lina con insistencia.  
  
- Shhhhhhhh- Kizuna la había callado poniéndose un dedo en los labios.  
  
- Felicidades Ray, ahora pasaran a las finales, y seguramente ganaran.  
  
- Gracias Mariah, pero es una lastima que los hayan vencido.  
  
- Mmm, si, pero, pues ni modo, hicieron un buen trabajo, salvo...  
  
- Kai- dijo Ray secamente.  
  
- Si, se ve raro...bueno, diferente a como siempre.  
  
- Ah, eh, si, es que no se ha sentido bien.  
  
- Ay, pobrecito mi lindo Kai- decía Lina en voz baja, llevándose las manos al pecho.  
  
- Cállate- la regañó Kizuna volteando hacia ella.  
  
- Que lastima, espero se recupere pronto.  
  
- Si...espero- Ray hacia una pausa para aclararse la garganta y dar un suspiro para tomar valor- yo...me preguntaba si, ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana en la tarde?  
  
- ¿Qué esta haciendo?- se preguntaba en un susurro Kizuna.  
  
- No, nada ¿Por qué?- había contestado Mariah en tono dulzor.  
  
- Pues..., por que, ah, ¿te gustaría ir a comer conmigo?  
  
- ¿QUE?- la voz de Kizuna se tornaba molesta, Lina la veía con cierta chispa de temor.  
  
- Claro, desde luego que si, me encantaría- decía Mariah a la par de que sus ojos brillasen más que dos estrellas en el cielo y de que se dibujaba una gran sonrisa en su cara.  
  
- NO PUEDE SER- dijo con total enfado Kizuna, gritando a los cuatro vientos. Lina se hallaba en casi total temor, susodicho grito había logrado interrumpir el aura de romance que rodeaba a Ray y a Mariah.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunta él acercándose a Kizuna y Lina, Kizuna se hallaba sumida en su enojo.  
  
- No, no, nada, es que, mmm, es que Kizuna, ah, eh, se, se, am, molesto conmigo por que le gane en guerra de dedos- Lina se había apresurado a contestar, diciendo lo primero que halló en su mente (Miharu: En definitiva, como espía me muero de hambre) (Linz: es que ella es Lina en la historia, yo soy Saki).  
  
- Bueno, entonces hasta mañana- dijo Mariah yéndose.  
  
- Si, ¿a las 4:00 esta bien?- Mariah había dado media vuelta y alzó el pulgar en señal de afirmación, luego Ray también se había ido del lugar, suplantado por Saki que recién llegaba.  
  
- Haré hasta lo imposible por evitar esa cita- decía Kizuna aun molesta y alzando su puño.  
  
- ¡Si!, y yo te acompañare- decía Lina muy alegre, una mirada de negación por parte de Kizuna se fijaba en ella, y otra de confusión se posaba en ambas.  
  
- ¿De que rayos están hablando?- preguntaba Saki con total arrogancia.  
  
- Pues, es que, paso que...- Lina se había acercado a ella para decirle todo al oído.  
  
- Bueno, se divierten mucho, yo iré a espiar a los Blade Breakers sola  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿A los blade breakers?, yo voy, ¿si?  
  
- Si que vaya contigo- dice Kizuna.  
  
- Pe, pero...  
  
Fin del Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Este acontecimiento había marcado una carita de inconformidad en Kizuna, una ambiciosa en Saki y una ilusionada en Lina.  
  
- Aun duermen- dijo Saki desilusionada, asomándose por la barda, sobre unas cajas para alcanzar a ver.  
  
- ¿Qué?, en serio, yo quiero ver a Kai.  
  
- No vamonos- ordenó Saki.  
  
- Nos levantaste desde las 5:00 para nada, ni siquiera hemos comido- se quejaba Kizuna.  
  
- Si, tengo mucha hambre- decía Lina tocándose el estomago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- Muero de hambre- Tyson acababa de despertar, después de todos, las chicas ya se habían ido.  
  
- Lo siento Tyson, pero todos ya comimos- dijo Ray casi riendo.  
  
-¿QUE?, pero si apenas son...las 11, Kai debió habernos despertado antes.  
  
- ¿en verdad?, ¿y por que no me lo dijeron?  
  
- Tyson, recuerda el estado en el que se encuentra Kai- replicó Kenny.  
  
- Cierto, lo había olvidado.  
  
- No, el que ha olvidado todo es Kai- decía Ray- por cierto, antes de que lo olvide, hoy no estaré en la tarde, tengo asuntos pendientes.  
  
- ¿Cómo que clase de asuntos pendientes, eh Ray?- preguntó Tyson hablando como en doble sentido.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eran casi las 4:00 de la tarde, Ray ya no estaba y Kizuna tampoco, Tyson había devorado todo lo que había en el refrigerador y Kai se ocupaba de poner el lugar en orden, afuera, Lina y Saki se encontraban sobre las mismas cajas espiando a los chicos  
  
- ¿a eso le llaman entrenamiento?- decía Saki molesta- hemos venido hasta aquí en vano, esto es una burla- Lina no decía nada, se hallaba embelesada viendo a Kai, Saki había hecho un ligero movimiento que consiguió el tambaleo de las cajas, entre el movimiento y su peso, se hallaba a punto de caer, y como única salvación, jaló la ropa de Lina, llevándola a ella al suelo también, gritando ambas al caer, Kai y Tyson habían salido a causa del escándalo, Saki estaba tirada en el suelo y Lina sentada sobre ella.  
  
- Quitate- decía Saki molesta.  
  
- ¿Estas bien?- Kai le tendía la mano a Lina para ayudarle a levantarse, esta tomó su mano y se puso de pues.  
  
- Gracias- dijo cortésmente Lina dejando a Saki aun en el suelo- oye- le dijo a Kai con nerviosismo- ¿aceptarías ir a comer conmigo?- Kai tardó en contestar por que volteó hacia Tyson, quien lo veía con cierta pizca de amenaza en sus ojos y fruncía el entrecejo para que Kai no accediera. (Linz: al parecer hoy es el día "pidele una cita al que te gusta")  
  
- Claro- dijo finalmente Kai sonriéndole a Lina, para asombro de todos, Tyson estaba que se lo llevaba el coraje.  
  
- Tyson- dijo la dulce voz de Lina- ¿ayudas a mi amiga?  
  
- ¿Qué?- exclamo Tyson molesto.  
  
- Yo no necesito ayuda- dijo Saki intentando levantarse pero volviendo a caer- o quizás si- dijo con resignación, luego Tyson se acercó y le ayudó a pararse, para luego correr y alcanzar a Kai y Lina.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin del capitulo.  
  
Lo mas gracioso vendrá en el siguiente, solo espero que no se tarde tanto Miharu en terminarlo, espero que les agrade esas dos citas, esta segunda ni cuenta de que ha iba a escribir Miharu, me tomó de sorpresa.  
  
Espero recibir sus review y poder subir los próximos episodios pronto, hasta pronto a todos.  
  
¡NOS VEMOS!  
By: Linz Hidaka y Miharu-Yasha. 


End file.
